Super Smash Arena l: The Island
by BLOODYRAIN10001
Summary: When all of the best fighters of the world are kidnapped their going to have to fight for their lives. But they know eventully they'll die if they can't get away. Will they escape? Will they survive? Find out in this thrilling series of action, adventure, and most of all fighting!
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnaping

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

It was dawn at a cottage overlooking the sea from its place on a cliff where Sonic the Hedgehog was living the day when It all started. He went out of his semi-isolated house grabbing his newspaper and handing a $5 bill to the 20 year old who had rode his bike all the way out there a few miles away from the town to deliver it. As the man rode away towards the city Sonic checked the paper. "Hmm…." He muttered as he looked over the headline about Starfox being kidnapped by a mysterious man wearing black armor who was about 10 feet tall and 5 feet wide. He could create bullets out of thin air to attack his enemies and could summon minions half his size in red armor with similar abilities. After he read the article he went inside had a cup of coffee and called Mario. As the phone was answered Mario's said "Whoever it is it better be good to wake me up at 6 a.m. in the morning. Sonic said "It's Starfox. He was kidnapped." As a reply Mario said in a horrified half yell "Oh no! Poker night is ruined! Starfox is always the one who puts all his money in when he has bad cards and we see through his bluff and end up having all his money by the end of the night! Man he's rich…." Sonic in reply extremely exasperated said "That's not what matters! The thing that matters is that our friend was kidnapped!" "Well what can we do about it….." Mario said in a voice which clearly showed that he thought the situation was hopeless. "Well…meet me at Links house hopefully he won't mind and we can talk about it there. See ya goodbye!" as Sonic hanged up Mario muttered under his breath "Ugg….now I have to leave at 6 in the morning for a house which is 3 hours away when my car is broke…..this is going to be a long bus ride…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Trio Makes Plans

Chapter 2: The Trio Makes Plans

A few hours after that phone call an annoyed Mario and a worried Sonic reached Links house. Well actually just Mario because Sonic was already there due to the fact that he can run faster than the speed of sound. By the time Mario was there around noon Sonic asked him "What took you so long?" he replied "My car is broke and I had to take 15 buses to get here. I truly hate the public transit system." Link broke in and said "Sonic told me everything but before we try to save Starfox we should eat. Here Mario and Sonic I made pancakes enjoy." Before Mario or Link had reached the pancakes Sonic had literally dashed over at around Mach 3 and stolen the pancakes. As Link said "Maybe we can go out to eat…" Sonic came back inside and said "Well I guess I could eat more but you'll have to pay the bill!" with an annoyed response of "Shut up you great bag of scoff. Mario and Sonic you can ride in my car with me but when you get there Sonic you WILL NOT, SHALL NOT, CAN NOT have any more food." All of them packed into Link's car and after half an hour of hilarious dialogue and Sonic being so annoying that he was locked in the trunk they finally reached "The House of Munch" where they began planning. "Look this is hopeless how are we supposed to know where this 10 foot tall creature in black armor is? There's an entire universe out there and he's only in one of those spots!" "I don't know but we'll meet again on Mt. Figa so we can ask Kirby if he knows anything." They all agreed and chowed down eating an astounding 50 lbs. of food and then returning home.


	3. Chapter 3: Mt Figa

Chapter 3: Mt. Figa

The next day the trio met on the lush bottom of Mt. Figa where small trees and shrubbery covered the entire ground with a small well-worn trail etched in the ground. It was only about 5 in the morning but they had to get an early start so that h=they could reach the top of the mountain and get to the Kirby Mansion by nightfall so that they weren't set upon by the creatures that wandered Mt. Figa during the dark hours of the night. As they saw each other they each knew that the quicker they could do this the quicker they would have Starfox back. Breaking the silence Sonic commented "Good nice day for a climb. It's not too cold and it's not too hot so we'll be able to get to the top in comfort." Link replied "Yah it is. Hopefully we can find fruit growing in the trees on the way up. With Kirby and Sonic combined they could eat you out of house and home. Well we're burning daylight we may as well be going." As he ended his statement he started walking through the trail with Mario and Sonic keeping a steady pace. After about 1 hour sense came to them and Link said "Sonic! Go ahead to Kirby's house and tell him we're coming. Help him with chores or something no use you being stuck out here with us." Sonic happily obeyed the command and rushed upwards to the mansion within 5 minutes and as Kirby had just woken up he was surprised at the blue blur coming towards the mansion and then knocking on the door. As Kirby realized that it was Sonic he immediately opened the door and listened to Sonic's story. After it was done he gave sonic a few pancakes and a coffee and then they picked fruit until noon. From the fruit they had picked they made Cordials and Ciders along with Pies and Cakes and all that tasted good. They cooked and ate in a cycle until sunset where Sonic became worried. He commented to Kirby "They should've been here by now. I'm going to look for them." "Your death." Kirby replied as Sonic dashed off looking for his friends. Suddenly he saw the 10 foot tall man in black armor with 2 of his minions charring his friends. Suddenly 10 of the minions surrounded him and attacked him. He couldn't flee and was soon caught. This was the beginning of the end.


	4. Chapter 4: Oryx's Island

Chapter 4: Oryx's Arena

All 3 of them woke up around the same time but with different visions meeting their eyes. Link saw nothing but complete blackness as he struggled to stay conscious. Suddenly he heard a deep voice say "He Joe give him an air hole! Oryx's not gonna like a competitor like him dying outside of battle." Suddenly he saw a few small holes appear and realized he was in a steel box. He tried to move but realized that the box was only the size of his body and stopped moving as he listened in on the guards. "I can't believe Oryx is starting to capture high profile people. He's even going out to kidnap them himself. I just hope the fights are good." Suddenly he feels a huge impact shake the box and realizes that he probably was on a boat that reached shore. His box breaks then suddenly a huge man shoots him with a taser and his vision go's black again. Sonic woke up already in his cell. The walls were complete titanium except the front wall where the guards were patrolling and the floor which was made out of wood. His roommate was none other than Starfox. Being reluctant to wake Starfox up and realizing that he may as well take stock of what the room had to offer in means of escape he looked around. He saw 1 chamber pot, a pair of bunk beds, and a window at the top of the cell with bars across it. After an hour of sitting there Starfox woke up and then said "Oh my god! They captured you too Sonic! This is horrible. Well might as well explain the system. Every day the make every inmate fight in the arena. You lose whenever you're either A. Knocked out or B. Killed. If you win enough you can get rewards like double rations or a day off but that still doesn't help mentioning the fact that every day they make you work for the glory of Oryx as slaves. May as well take a nap. You're gonna need it very soon. As Sonic fell asleep he saw a guard beckon Starfox out and Starfox's face turn pale as he struggled to stay in the cell before eventually being dragged off towards the arena. Lastly when Mario woke up he was being taken through the halls and shoved into his cell. After about 2 hours without a roommate in a cell identical to all the others he was taken to the work area. He was stuck on a boat for a hour until they landed on a nearby island mining away Blackstone and dirt. Soon they returned to the island where Mario was made to expand it with the dirt and make an Oryx statue with the Blackstone. Exhausted he went through the mess hall getting an apple along with a bowl of gruel before coming back to his cell and then taking a nap.


	5. Chapter 5: Link's Match

Chapter 5: Link's Match

By tomorrow morning all of them were forced awake and taken to the mess hall. After been given their oatmeal and grimy water they were able to sit down and eat at the tables while talking with friends. Link, Mario, and Sonic sat at a table alone while discussing things. Link began by saying "Well my roommate is Starfox and last night after his match he came back covered in blood with a black eye and swollen face. Today they took him to the intensive care unit. I'm not sure that we'll all be able to survive too long like this. We'll have to try to escape. Anything you find that can be used make sure you take and whatever you do don't let the guards know about it. We could be executed if they do." "Ok" Mario and Sonic replied quickly finishing up their food. Knowing that the guards come to collect bowls, cups, and spoons any second they his theirs knowing that they could visit their cells for about half an hour before hard labor and arena matches. When the guards came by they claimed that they had already had their utensils collected and luckily they fell for the ruse. Within minutes they were back at their cells where they hid the items under loose floorboards of wood in their cell taking care not to be seen. Mario and Sonic were first taken for hard labor but Link's first job of the day was an arena match against a large 6 foot tall human male called Zash. They were given their choice of weapon which for link was a large steel topped sword with a ruby in the hilt and for Zash a golden dagger with a topaz in the hilt. Immediately Link thought "They spare no expense on weapons…this could be useful to note." As the announcer which was a medium sized Argonian yelled out over the intercom "These are the rules! Do not kill the opponent if they are unconscious! Penalty is death for disobeying this rule unless otherwise stated! Do not pretend to be unconscious! Penalty is death unless otherwise stated! Those are the rules and now the match shall start!" The weapons cart was wheeled away and they were directed to opposite ends of the arena. As a yell went across the arena yelling "Start!" they ran across the arena and clashed. Link brought down his sword and missed. While he was off balance from the attack Zash brought the dagger down across Link's cheek causing a bloody gash to instantly form. Link went into a fury and dodged the next hit towards his foot and cut off his opponent's left hand which was holding the dagger. As his opponent blacked out he threw the dagger onto the ground and threw the hand and him saying "Nighty night….." as he was taken out of the arena back to his cell so that he could rest then made to do slave labor. He immediately was taken to the infirmary to fix his cheek before he went to his cell which only took a few minutes. After that he immediately fell asleep in his cell knowing that this would be hard to do every day and eventually he'd lose. If he lost it would have consequences. And those consequences could cost him his life.


	6. Chapter 6: Red

Chapter 6: Red

As the moonlight shined through the cell windows solid steel bars stopping escapes a man appeared. I threw a rock at the man in the cell which happened to be Sonic. As Sonic woke up and was about to swear his heart out a the man outside the window he heard the man say one word. As he muttered "Friend" Sonic stopped and wondered if this man could help him escape. So many questions in his mind Sonic decided on the smartest one. "Who are you and why are you here?" The man moved and began speaking. "My name is Red and I'm the only escapee of this prison, but well…..you know…. I didn't have a boat to escape the actual island and I've been waiting to help people escape sine 3 years ago when I did and now I have enough resources to do it. I'll come back at moon high tomorrow. Tell your friends to try to take any rations they can when their on food duty. Can't go wrong with more food. Here you go it's some guard rations share it among you all." As he finished he threw 4 loaves of bread, a few canteens of Mtn. Dew, and a small bag of biscuits. "There we go a real supply of food. Don't let the guards know. Oh! There's one coming! See you later!" immediately Red ducked down and the place outside the window where he was was now vacant. Sonic felt hope and determination to escape this island surge through him along with dread that a guard was coming saying "Shut up down there or you'll find out what pain really feels like!" rushing with his sonic speed Sonic his all the food under his loose floorboard immediately rushing into his bed. The guard passed triumphant thinking that the prisoner had got the point and that he wouldn't say anything at this hour again under penalty of torture or anything that could cause him pain. As Sonic felt relief about the getaway from the guard he fell asleep waiting to tell Mario and Link about Red….maybe he'd bring food too….

The next morning dawned with an air of hopefulness about the slaves even when they didn't know that Red was helping them. As Sonic woke up he ate a small bite from a loaf of bread swigging it down with a sip of Mtn. Dew. He grabbed a few biscuits, a canteen of bread, and a bit of a loaf of bread and went to breakfast. Giving the food he brought out to his friends and a few other prisoners. Chowing down the food he had been given along with breakfast from the kitchen he asked "Where did you get this!" as Sonic explained Red and last night Link broke in saying "Hallelujah! We're saved! I know who Red is though. I read about him in the papers back in 1998. He disappeared and has never been seen again by anyone off this island. He's a pokemon trainer from a far off land named Kanto. He was champion and still is which makes the entire region steam. You mean he's not been seen for over 13 years but then they say that he's still champion. Now what we have to figure out is how we can escape. Well I guess it doesn't matter because Red's coming back tonight and he'll have a plan. For now we just need to survive and not arouse suspicion. Well I'll see you later gotta do slave labor. Mario isn't your first match today?" happy that he could say something Mario replied in a odd sort of tone "Yes it is. As it is Sonic's too. Well we'll just have to survive until escape time. No I'm going to shut up and finish eating if it matters to you." He stopped talking as he ravenously tore through food attracting the other slave's attentions.


	7. Chapter 7: Mario and Sonic's First Match

Chapter 7: Mario's and Sonic First Matches

As that day wore on Mario and Sonic were worried. There first matches were that day and they knew that if they lost they could die and lose their chance to escape or be injured too much to escape. They also knew that if this plan was uncovered they could be executed so they had to use the uttermost caution with this. By 3 o' clock in the afternoon the matches were scheduled. To relieve both of them they discovered it was 2 on 1 match and that they were the 2. As they were herded into the arena whips in the guard's hands held high in case of retreat they on the other side of the field a sight that was horrible for both of them. They were up against Batman. Hopefully they could win but they weren't sure. As they entered the regular traditions went on with choice of weapon. The trolley was brought in and all 3 made their choices. Mario chose a large battle axe made out of steel and Sonic chose a flail. Batman grabbed 2 weapons as is custom in 2 on 1 match's for the lone person to even out the odds a bit. He chose a special weapon for him only which was a container full of bat-er-rangs along with a humongous sword. As Mario and Sonic went to the other side of the arena they saw Batman's face. They could see the same emotions as they had glaring out of it and they knew that just like them they would rather not fight their opponent but instead team up with them just to defeat their evil captor Oryx and get off this god forsaken island. As the announcer yelled out the rules both of them readied themselves for a battle where they could be hurt or even killed. The 2 teams rushed towards each other the glint of battle in their eyes as they calculated the other group's power. Batman stopped half way to his opponents and shot a bat-er-rang at each of the other group stopping Mario in his tracks with a bloody nose, but Sonic dodged kicking up his speed and going around and around Batman so quick that none of his attacks ever hit Sonic. Soon a huge whirlwind had formed with Batman in its center picking him up and throwing him onto the now recovered Mario. His sword flew out and grazed Sonic on his side stopping the whirlwind moments after. Mario was knocked out by Batman's landing on him with Batman lying stunned on the ground. Sonic now rushed and jumped above Batman using his flail to batter him with charges. He was covered in horrible bloody marks shaped like circles with a grid of even worse spots in the circle that even broke veins and gushed blood once Sonic was done with him. Now Batman aimed his focus on getting his sword back and dived for it getting there right before Sonic. Immediately hitting Sonic who was nearby he shoved it in his arm causing Sonic to suffer a serious wound. Now Sonic grabbed the sword out of his arm gritting his teeth from the pain of it all avoiding blacking out and then shoved it into the ground where Batman was lying. Batman dodged enough to avoid death from the hit but it stuck his sword in his cape making him stay there. Sonic swung his flail into Batman's head knowing that it was all over. He had killed a man. It was either me or him…..me or him. He convinced himself that knowing that if he didn't he would be stuck with the guilt of having some ones blood on his hands forever and that he would probably kill many more in his time here.


	8. Chapter 8: Escape Plans

Chapter 8: Escape Plans

It was midnight, the time Red had promised to show again. Sonic saw him come out of the shadows and into the area right outside of the window and appear. He said clearly with a voice that showed he knew what he was doing "You and your 2 friends escape in a week." while Sonic wondered how he knew about Mario and Link, Red continued. "Here's a file. Along with that there's a rope ladder. Begin filing away at the window bars so that when the time comes you can just remove them and escape. Here's 2 more give them to your friends and tell them to do what I told you to do. Once you all escape meet at the huge pillar of green rock marked with an 8. That one is an abandoned guard tower that they're commissioning in a month. After we're all there I'll give you the rest of the plan and we'll get to my cave on the coast." Sonic picked up the 3 files and the ladder and threw it up onto the window snagging it up there. As he saw Red slink away he began cutting away at the 10 bars.

It was dawn. Sonics file had started to wear down and there were only 3 bars that he had finished working on. The guards had barely been a problem through the night because it had been New Year's Day unbeknownst to Sonic. He put away his file and ladder getting out the other 2. Sonic had been up all night and luckily exempt from a match today because of yesterday. Since breakfast started in an hour Sonic decided to nap. And so he slept.

Link and Mario were wondering when the escape would happen. Neither of them was visited by Red and their annoyance showed. The simple fact that only Sonic was visited made them sour though both of them knew that Red had his own reasons and remembered to ask him once they escaped. They knew that they could do nothing productive then so they decided to sleep.

It was an hour later. Breakfast time was here and more of those guard rations had been sparingly used, but a bit less then because of the fact that the 3 were going to be gone in a week. As Sonic explained the plan Mario commented completely off-topic by suddenly saying "Can I have that?" and pointing to Link's Mtn. Dew. As Link sourly replied "Hell no!" and Sonic broke in with a half-yell of "STOP IT!" as both of them stared at him and shut up. As Sonic completed his dialogue both of them knew that this would be their only chance to escape the island and if they wanted to escape they would have to do it right.


	9. Chapter 9: Zash Returns

Chapter 9: Zash Returns

7 Days Until Escape

Time: 2:50 P.M.

Once again it was time for Link to fight. He wondered if he'd been put up against a stronger opponent but knew that he needed to make sure he wasn't hurt so that he could escape. It was 105 and the sun was blazing Link's back and causing him to sweat to the extreme, but luckily being supplied a canteen of water by the arena leader so that neither of the competitors would have a heat stroke. When he walked up to the gate waiting for the announcer to shut up he was shocked. Zash was on the other side! He had an automail hand and the glint of murder in his eye. Link knew that he would pay for cutting off his hand and eyed the weapons they brought in. Link grabbed a bow and arrows while Zash took a battle axe knowing that he had to avoid his opponents shots. As they went back to their sides the announcer repeated the rules and yelled "Fighters! Begin!" as the 2 arrows at Zash. After he was halfway to Link he had been shot at 10 times with 8 being blocked by his battle axe one getting him in the foot and another in his automail. Link continued shooting arrows until Zash was about 10 feet away when he dodged Zash which now had 5 arrows in him (2 Automail/ 1 Left Foot/ 2 Left Arm). Zash ran into a different direction almost hitting Link full force in the arm but missing which only cut off 2 of his finger. Link immediately stabbed back with an arrow catching Zash in the eye. As Zash screamed out with pain he threw his battle axe and now only having one eye it only hit link in the armpit slightly opening a large gash. Link groaned and rose picking up the axe and slowly made his way to the retreating Zash speeding up and catching him. Link grabbed him and pulled him down onto the ground holding him down with his foot cutting off a chunk of hair with the battle axe. In a mocking tone he said "Look. If you ever want to live again don't mess with me. This time it's your leg. Next time it's gonna be your life." Link cut off his leg with the battle axe causing Zash to be knocked out and cheers to ring out in the arena. He had done it. He had survived.


	10. Chapter 10: Suspicsions Aroused

Chapter 10: Suspicions Aroused

6 Days Until Escape

Time: 8:00 A.M.

As Zash woke up in the medical bay he swore to get revenge. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but he would have his revenge. Interrupting his thoughts the doctor said "You're fine to go now. We replaced your leg with more automail and you're going to be fine. A guard will make sure you don't try to escape on your way to breakfast and be at your side at all times."

Sonic woke up now with 6 of the 10 of his cell window bars cut. He put a mental note up to ask the other how their windows were doing during breakfast and took some more of the good rations for a quick snack. He waited and after about 3 minutes a guard come up and forced him to breakfast. Taking his food he headed over to where Link and Mario were sitting and asked them how many bars they had cut. Link replied "I cut 4" and Mario replied "I cut 3". Link also joined in with some happy news that Starfox had come out of the intensive care unit and he could escape with them. "That's great!" Sonic said as he remembered to say "Who'd he fight anyway?" Link replied saying "I never asked. Guess I'll ask him today." Immediately Starfox came out of the line and sat down by the trio of friends and knowing what question they would be asking he said "I had to fight against Mewtwo. It was horrifying. Thank god that one of his first hits knocked me out. What's been up with you?" as the trio wondered about the horrors of Mewtwo Sonic jumped in and replied "Well we met this man named Red and he's give us the chance of escape. He was a pokemon trainer in Kanto until around 1998 or something until he escaped a few years ago. Now we can escape from this forsaken hellhole in about a week. We cut the bars off the windows use a rope ladder to go up there push out the bars and rush to the abandoned tower of green stone marked with an 8. After that he'll get us out of there to his home." Starfox felt happiness surge through him unlike he'd ever felt before at this announcement of escape. But someone else heard the conversation. Someone who had more sinister uses for that conversation. Zash heard that conversation.

As Zash walked by where Link, his most hated enemy was sitting he stopped and crouched nearby out of sight hearing the words "He's given us the chance of escape" come out from Sonic's mouth and then sat there for the rest of what he was saying. Immensely satisfied he could get back at Link and all of them he went over to one of the guards at one of the exits and said "What payment I get from Oryx if I told him all I know about 4 prisoners escaping?" the guard replied voice completely neutral "I'd say if you don't tell him you'll be killed but you'll be rewarded greatly if you do tell him." "That's fine for me. What time could I have an audience with him perchance?" as Zash finished the guard replied "That's not yours to choose nor' mine. You'll be taken when he sees it fit. He'll most likely see you later today. Now leave slave before I take another one of those limbs off." As Zash walked off stinging at the remark his hatred of Link was fed by this new discovery and now he knew that he might be able to get out of this horrible slave life.


	11. Chapter 11: Oryx's Discovery

Chapter 11: Oryx's Discovery

6 Days Until Escape

Time: 11:00 A.M.

As Zash lied on his cell bed knowing that he could finally get out of this horrible life by doing this audience with Oryx though knew with him? He could have his reasons for killing him once he knew, but Zash had to do this. It was his only chance. After 2 hours of lying there once breakfast was over (11 in the morning) they took him guarded by 10 of his guards most of which who were human though some who were not. Once he reached the chamber he was amazed. The walls were plated with gold and covered in velvet banners and fine works of art. Weapons also dotted the walls along with frivolous things that most millionaires wouldn't even have. As he was lead across a velvet carpet he saw a huge throne made of yet more velvet and with gold making the rest with carvings all over it. Once he reached it Oryx spoke and said "Lead him to the royal dining hall. Let him eat a fine meal and make sure he's comfy. I would also like to add that if your information isn't true or up to par that I will put you in the dungeons without food, torture you, and then have you executed horribly in the most painful way possible. Now leave my sight I'll meet you in the royal dining hall in 10 minutes with my chefs. They'll have delicacies galore for you. Now leave all of you!" as he finished he was hurriedly taken out of the room and into the dining hall.

Zash looked around and saw a huge long table with 1 huge seat exactly like the throne in Oryx's chamber. Velvet carpets lined with gold thread were on the floor with candle holders made out of silver and gold covered with fine jewels. As he was sat at a seat right next to the throne and then saw some of the true beauty of the place. The roof was made of glass that made a dome with a retractable metal roof and more and more banners and paintings. He 1 or 2 walkways above him that had chefs rushing across them with platters and flagons of the best culinary achievements imaginable to the human or any others mind. After sitting there for a few minutes almost drooling at the food he saw Oryx walk in and sit down in the throne. About a dozen chefs followed him placing down some of the best food on the island in front of him. Being someone who would kill for a loaf of bread and a cup of soda he was in heaven. He would do anything for even a bite and a sip of the spread. After it was all placed down Oryx said in a tone that showed that he would take no disrespect the clear sentence of "Tell me all you know then eat." Immediately the words spilled out of Zash like a waterfall. "Link and his friends are trying to escape. They're meeting with a man named Red in an abandoned tower of green stone marked with an 8 then they're going to follow this "Red" to his home. To do this they'll cut the bars on the window, and then on the escape night throw a rope ladder up onto the sill push out the bars, and push them out. The escape will happen in 6 days. That's all I know sire. Now may I eat from this great banquet?" Oryx apparently satisfied said "Yes dig in. I'm also making you captain of the guard. That means that you are undisputed leader of them and my second in command. Though we won't capture them now and kill them. We'll set up traps and ambush them at the tower."


	12. Chapter 12: Vengeance

Chapter 12: Vengeance

6 Days Until Escape

Time: 3 P.M.

Robin was half afraid and half euphoric. He would get to battle with Sonic today the person who had his mentor and friend Batman. Though he knew he was much less skilled then his dead mentor, but he wasn't facing Mario as well. Measuring his chances he decided that the best course of action would be to wait. Just wait in his cell until the battle came and rage overtook him.

Sonic lied about in his cell basking in the late afternoon sun waiting for his battle against Robin to begin. Slowly though steadily he fell asleep being prodded awake by a guard at 4:00 and rudely told "Get moving or get injured slave." As he began moving he looked through the cells seeing miserable pitiful people put into this life of slavery. Soon he was shoved into the arena with the guard taunting "See you in the morgue…" as he took off his handcuffs and closed the metal door behind Sonic. The announcer began his usual routine and the gates went open. The trolley was wheeled in and weapons selected. Sonic grabbed a dagger that seemed to radiate dark energy off the rack and wielded it. Fury engulfed dark cruel images appeared bringing out his ancient roots and the darkest side of him. He quickly put it back knowing that if he held it much longer he would be controlled by this odd weapon. Quickly he grabbed a dagger made of obsidian (A black colored stone commonly used for weaponry in ancient times that's made from volcano's magma and/or lava.) walking back to his side of the arena and Robin did the same now wielding a dirk (Longer then a dagger, shorter than a sword.) that looked like it was made out of a dragon's sharpened bone for a blade and another 2 different bones for the hilt. The hilt was covered in its black scaled making a formidable weapon. Soon the announcer finished his pregame rant and the battle began. Robin went forward a few meters and went into a defensive stance. Sonic stopped in the middle of the arena slowly approaching weapon at the ready. When he was 5 feet away he circles around and went to Robins other side doing the same thing over and over faster and faster until he was a blur steadily edging forwards. Whenever Robin slashed he met thin air Sonic being gone by that point. By the time Sonic was 2 feet away amazingly not being hit by Robin yet Robin began being carried of the mini cyclone being formed by Sonics constant speed going in a circle forcing the wind into one. He quickly slashed with his dirk right in front of him hitting his target. By that time he was 8 feet into the air hitting him in the hand taking off a finger. When he fell he was temporarily stunned as Sonic bashed his dagger hilt into Robin's skull making him disoriented and staying on the ground, Sonic attempted another bash this time even harder causing him to be knocked out. As the crowd cheered Sonic cut off one of Robin's finger saying "Blood for blood is the exchange. Fair for either side? Maybe? The only thing it provided for Sonic was vengeance and an easier opponent for anyone who fought him.


	13. Chapter 13: Darkness

Chapter 13: Darkness

5 Days Until Escape

Time: 1 Am

Night ruled over as Sonic slept but suddenly something woke him. What the hell? It was that dagger that has almost taken hold of Sonic. Sonic suddenly had an urge to grab hold of it an urge which he attempted to master though in the end after a few minutes the impulse won making him pick up the dagger. The same cruel images of untamed fury and untamed murderous savagery came over him and took him. He closed and opened his eyes now seeing a Sonic made out of wisps of darkness standing in front of him holding the dagger. An odd cruel voice came out of it saying "Hello Sonic….today you die and I am born. My power will come out and take yours into the dagger of Malos putting you in my place and causing you to be trapped in that infernal prison. I Care not for pleas of mercy or pity and not I heed warning from you about doing this. It is written in the stones of fate that this is destined to happen! Now you must be killed your soul going into the dagger my soul going into you. Do not attempt to parley with me! You must now die! Let the battle begin!" suddenly the apparition slashed forward into with the dagger into Sonic's heart replacing their souls Sonic's destined to be trapped in it forever and this evil soul destined to be set free into the world under the ruse of Sonic.

"Hello!" Sonic yelled out seeing only darkness around him. Suddenly a small light appeared in the distance and came closer soon being able to distinguish as a lantern. When it got to Sonic he saw that an old man with a grey beard held it and said "I am Malos the savior of Minerva Island and slayer of Drantalis who was lord of darkness along with being father of Cafera the slayer and Oryx the mad. When I killed that infernal Drantalis I was trapped in this dagger with him to keep him in check. Now after one of our last skirmish's I was forced into hiding and he escaped. I take it that you were the one he stole the body of? No matter. Soon you will be out and Drantalis will be back here his soul bound in this emerald. Follow." Sonic followed the man and after what seemed like hours coming to a small cottage with gardens and such along the edges. The man explained all this by saying "It seems when me and Drantalis were transported here we both had the ability to create things out of our will. This world remained barren and endless though pockets of it became covered in things like armories and forts that kept on the eternal war I was fighting. Now on to stopping Drantalis. I can use my power to transport you into the real world as one of the guards. You'll have one hour to find the dagger and destroy the gemstone. This will be no easy task to do and there is no guarantee you'll succeed but you must try. Life here is eternal but the most often I can do this for you is once a year and from my observations you only have 5 days until you escape. We'll do this at 8:00 Am. Now rest and you'll have your body back by 9 or so if all goes well. I'll attend you at 7 with a meal. Now sleep so you may soon survive. That is the word of Malos." Sonic followed him inside the home and then into the basement which contained a bed. He lay down and instantly fell asleep knowing if he didn't find the dagger and destroy the gem he would never escape and Drantalis would wreak havoc among the world even worse than his grandson Oryx was doing now.


End file.
